Keepsake
by Raven Morning
Summary: When Roxanne overhears something personal, it prompts Megamind to reveal something he thought he could leave behind him- the past. MMRox. Review please!


Sometimes Roxanne had to smile at the oddity of her situation. She had been dragged against her will to Megamind's lair more times then she could count, yet in the span of only a few weeks, she found herself going over nearly every day just to see the big headed alien she called her boyfriend.

Despite knowing him for years, Roxanne really knew very little about who Megamind was. Each time she would visit she could learn a bit more about the man under all that black leather. Very recently, she discovered that Megamind had no idea what a movie theater was, that he had never seen or been in a bathtub, and that when he felt up to the occasion, he was a very talented cook.

All of this, Roxy had never bothered to think about. Before Titan, he was just a minor inconvenience in her already busy life. Sure, the frequent kidnappings raised the network's ratings, but she sure as hell didn't look forward to it. Even so, she never actually _hated_ him, because he never posed much of a threat. When it came down to it, she assumed there was nothing more to him then a harmless bad boy with fancy toys and a big ego. Now, looking back, she was grateful for the twisted series of events that brought her here. Megamind was by far one of the most interesting, endearing people she knew, and she looked forward to getting to know every bit of him.

Phasing through the not-so-secret entrance, Roxanne entered the lair. She sidestepped several projects that lay by the wayside, being tended to by a horde of brain bots. Seeing no familiar blue head amongst the buzzing machines, she moved deeper inside. Invisible car, curtained off section, surveillance monitors- but no Megamind. Even the ever helpful Minion was no where to be seen. Roxanne shrugged, pulling out her cell to call him when she heard a series of strange noises coming from the top level of the lair- the abandoned observatory. Curious, she climbed the stairway that wrapped around the entire interior of the lair in an upward spiral, finally leading to a small landing and a door.

She paused, the noises starting again just as her hand came to rest on the door handle. Roxanne was close enough now to recognize Megamind and Minion's voices, but what they were saying was completely undecipherable. She wouldn't have even been able to recognize the noises as conversation if it wasn't a back-and-forth exchange. They were speaking a language unlike any she had ever heard. It seemed to consist of rapid clicking, in different pitches, a few recognizable vowel sounds, as well as hard consonants placed one right after another. This stopped after a couple minutes, soon replaced by the mechanical whirring and footsteps of Minion's robotic body approaching the door. She suddenly felt as if she shouldn't have been there, as if she shouldn't have heard that, even if she couldn't understand what they said. She turned to leave, but just as she did the door opened and Minion stepped out.

"Hello Ms. Ritchie!" he called happily.

She turned and smiled. "Oh, hi Minion. I-I wasn't sure if anyone was home."

"Oh, I'm sorry. We would've been down to greet you, but..." He looked to the side hesitantly. "there were some things that needed discussing. Are you here to see the Master?"

Roxanne hesitated, wondering what matters would put the happy fish off of his usual enthusiasm like that. "Is it a bad time to visit?"

"Oh, no! In fact, he's been wondering when your next visit would be. You know," Minion smiled conspiratorially. "he really_ really _likes you."

She laughed, nodding. "I know. And don't tell him I said this," she whispered, taking on a secretive air as well. "but I _really_ like him too."

Minion beamed. "Your secret's safe with me, Ms. Ritchie!" He stepped to the side, holding the door for her.

The reporter passed by the loyal fish and into the observatory. She spotted Megamind sitting at a table across the room. He seemed to be concentrating on an object placed just out of view. She smiled, approaching quietly until she was just behind him. Placing her lips right by his ear, she whispered, "Is that a new project?"

"_Gahh!_" He jumped, launching from the chair with a scream. He fumbled for his gun, turning and aiming it shakily. Upon realizing who it was, he lowered his arm and sighed. "Are you _trying_ to get yourself dehydrated?"

She shrugged. "I'm not too worried about it. I know you'd miss me too much not to rehydrate me." She strolled back to the table, wanting to see what it was he was working on. Oddly enough, the table was empty. Roxy turned, narrowing her eyes. "What happened to the thing you were looking at?"

His brows shot up and he smiled in a nervous way. Immediately, she became suspicious. He never tried to hide things from her. If anything, every time she came over he would have some new 'toy' he was so eager to show her. She glanced down, noticing a soft glow against his cape, about where he was holding his hand behind his back.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing towards the glow.

"What is what?"

"That glowy thing you're hiding!"

He blinked and stepped back. "Um- which _gloo-wie_ thing are we referring to? I have many things that emit light!"

Roxanne sighed, knowing the only way to easily get whatever it was he was hiding. She reached out, grabbing the collar of his cape and pulling him forward, her lips crashing against his. His entire frame softened against her as he eagerly returned the kiss. Heat rose to her cheeks and she had to force herself to focus on the task at hand. Slowly, she slipped her hand behind his cape and found the object, then snatched it from his slackened grasp.

Megamind pulled back, his face one of shock. "H-Hey!" he cried. "_Such- _such _trickery!_"

"All's fair in love and war," the reporter quipped, grinning triumphantly.

She looked down at the object and wasn't quite sure what to make sure of the small, circular, glowing blue thing. But if she had to guess...

"A teething ring?" She shot a glance up to her boyfriend, suprised to see his hurt expression. He grabbed the toy away and turned from her.

"No," came his offended reply. "It's... it's a binky."

Roxanne blinked. A child's toy? That's not what she had originally expected it to be. But judging by Megamind's reaction, there was something more to this. If she wanted to know, she would have to tread carefully. "Megamind," she said softly, reaching out to touch his arm. "I don't know what that toy means to you, but you can _trust _me. You know that." He remained where he stood, blocking her off. Her hand moved, her fingers curled around his shoulder. He tensed under her touch. "_Please_ tell me."**  
**

Slowly he turned, but his concentration was not on her. He held the binky in his hands, gazing down at it. "Before I was sent to Earth, my mother and father handed me two things- Minion, and this."

"It was a gift from your parents?"

"Not just a gift... something to remember them by; a piece of my home."

"What do you mean?"

His green eyes swept up to hers. "...This is all I have left of my people."

Metroman had spoke of something like this before. His and Megamind's planets were both spiraling into a black hole, so to save them, the two aliens were sent in emergency pods with coordinates to the nearest planet with an advanced civilization, which just so happened to be Earth. They crash landed- Metroman ended up in a rich man's home; Megamind in Metro City's prison. Megamind had never talked to her about it though. He was always strangely silent when it came to his past. The only time Roxanne could remember him talking about his childhood was when he was disguised as Bernard. _'None of the other kids really liked me. I was always the odd one out.'_

He walked over to a chair and sat down, turning the binky over in his hands, a troubled expression on his face. "My planet was destroyed, my people were killed, and I have nothing of them but a few memories and an infant's toy... The last thing they told me before the pod closed is that I was destined for _something_. I've spent my whole life trying to fulfill that destiny, when I don't even know what it _is_." His head dropped and he leaned forward, clutching the memoir tightly. Roxanne approached him, extremely concerned. She had never seen Megamind act this way. Kneeling in front of him, she covered his hands with hers.

"Why are you dragging up all these painful memories? Why now?" she asked.

He looked at her, a small remorseful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Because today marks the day, twenty seven years ago, that all of this happened."

At that point, Roxy lost the need for words. What could she have even said? She didn't know grief that deep. But Megamind... Now that they were together, the last thing Roxy wanted was for him to suffer by himself. All she could think to offer was her comfort. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He slid from the chair to the floor beside her, letting her embrace become his world, blocking out sight and sound until all there was, was her.

* * *

They ended up sitting for hours, curled up together on the floor and talking about Megamind's home world and what he remembered about his people. Roxanne was more then happy to listen. He seemed to enjoy talking about it, as if he could bring them all back to life with his words, if only temporarily.

"I don't remember much of my parents. Their faces, the sound of their laughter... They were kind and loving too. After all, they were the only ones it occurred to to actually save their child. And I'm pretty sure they were the smartest and most beautiful people on my planet. How could I be so brilliant and dashingly handsome otherwise?"

"Oh, I believe you." she giggled. She leaned back against his chest, wrapped up in his arms. "How do you remember anything from back then? You were only an infant."

"Our cognitive powers are far greater then that of humans. Our minds start developing memories from our first day of life, and we are capable of speech by three weeks of age."

"But if your people can't talk until you're three weeks old, how could you understand what your parents said to you that night?"

He gave her a confused look. "Infants are taught to comprehend our language very early. The only reason we can't speak any earlier is because our vocal chords aren't developed enough. I could understand them... I just couldn't speak back to them."

Roxanne was silent for a moment, not sure how to cope with her rising guilt. At this point, she knew why he and Minion were speaking that strange language. It was a sentimental thing, probably meant to honor their people's memory. And while she was positive that it _was_ his people's language, something didn't sit right with her, knowing she heard such a personal thing. Roxanne knew the right thing to do was tell him, but uncertainty made her hesitate. Up until now he was always so guarded about his past, and she didn't want to intrude. But, he was making an effort to put himself out there, to trust her with his secrets. He was telling her things he had long kept hidden, hoping_- knowing_- that she would accept them. It would be wrong of her not to trust in him, as he did in her.

Finally, she shifted to face him, though she couldn't quite meet his eyes."Megamind?"

"Yes?"

She looked away, taking in a deep breath. "I heard- no... I-I was _listening _to you talking to Minion earlier."

He nodded, pushing her to continue.

"Except, it wasn't in English. In fact, it was nothing I've ever heard before."

"Oh." Megamind's expression grew cautiously fearful.

"That was your people's language, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement then a question.

His brow furrowed. "Yes. You must have been unsettled, hearing us speak it. I know it's not the most beautiful language, but-"

"No! No- I mean, it's different, and I've never heard you speak it before, but... it's your_ language_. Who am I to say anything?"

Relief washed over her when he offered a small smile. He wasn't angry- he was simply afraid of what she would think. Knowing his insecurity, he probably felt that if she saw the more alien side of him, she wouldn't want to be with him. Intent on proving him wrong, she entwined her fingers with his and smiled warmly. "What were you talking about?"

He brushed his thumb fondly over the top of her hand. "The same things we are- my parents, our world. We only speak it on rare occasions, like today."

She brushed her hair behind her ear abashedly. "Do... do you think you could say something to me in your language?"

He searched her eyes for a long moment, before pressing her hand to his heart. Finally he spoke.

"_Kta'u j' xn t'ch'lv._"

"What does that mean?"

"It means, '_I am yours, and you are mine_'."

Roxanne was once again without words. She slid her hand up from his chest to curve around the back of his neck, pulling him down those last few inches that separated them. He was more then happy to comply, shifting to wrap his arms around her. The passion behind their kiss spoke of everything left unsaid. When they broke apart, breathless, flushed and grinning like fools, Roxanne pressed herself closer to him and slipped her hand into his.

"You are mine, and I am yours." she repeated. "_Always._"

* * *

**Okay, I'm probably just sick of staring at this fic, but I don't like it too much. I figured I'd post it though, in the hopes that someone will. Review, please!**


End file.
